Best friends unfortunatly forever
by super.acoustic
Summary: I have to admit I always had a crush on him and being away from him so long just proved to me that I did; I just hoped he would feel the same. Zack/OC/Dolph
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the plane fiddling with my laptop, going through my pictures. I had just gotten out of training and I was about to join my best friend who was already living the dream. People were staring at me the whole trip; I'm not what you would call your average girl, I wore my hair up in a high pony tail, it was still long enough to reach half way down my back; but it was blonde with rainbow tips, I was assuming that what all the fuss of everyone staring at me was, one kid on the plane even yelled out 'Rainbow Dash!' It made me laugh. I looked back down to the pictures of me and my best friend, he was 5 years older than me but we grew up together. I have to admit I always had a crush on him and being away from him so long just proved to me that I did; I just hoped he would feel the same.

The flight stretched on for what felt like forever but finally we landed in Indiana, I couldn't wait to get off the plane and go straight to the arena. The taxi drive felt even longer than the plane ride, there was so much traffic and I just didn't have the time for it; eventually I got to the arena. I took a deep breath, I was so scared to start my new job here but I couldn't wait. I walked through the corridors looking around each corner for my best friend I was getting so impatient when I looked down one corridor and there he was doing an interview for the show later. I ran towards him and he looked over my way, I could see the biggest smile on his face when I came into his view. He ran off camera as I jumped on him and gave him a hug.

"I guess we will just get around to this later" Josh Matthews mumbled to himself.

"Zack! You haven't changed a bit." I smiled as he put me down; he was just as cute as I remember.

"Jay, I would say the same about you but, you look completely different." He laughed, I missed it so much.

"Yeah well you know me." I picked my bag back up off the floor.

"Well I remember you being beautiful as usual and you never seem to disappoint." He laughed as I turned away from him trying to hide my blushing face.

He put his arm around me and stared to lead me off "Come on I'll show you around."

"Thanks" I looked around as Zack showed me everything there was too see in his world which was now mine as well, I couldn't be happier to be here with my best friend and what I hoped soon would be more. He finished showing me around and took me to his dressing room.

"And for the grand finale." He picked up his United States Championship and threw it over his shoulder and grinned.

"Very impressive Ryder, who knew you would be the US champ some day, Can I touch it?" I leaned toward him and tried to take it off his shoulder. He laughed and took it off.

"Of course, just don't drop it." He handed the surprisingly heavy title over to me, I could see my reflection in the gold, and I just stared at it. Someday I knew I would become Diva's champion; I would be looking into my own title. He slowly took it back and snapped me out of my daydreams while he laughed.

"Don't get too attached It's my title don't forget." He placed it on the bench behind him.

"I wasn't, it's just so cool you've gotten so far; I'm proud" I went over to him and messed up his spiked hair.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't mess up the goods." He pushed his hair back up. While I just sat down and laughed at him. He was so cute; I took a deep breath, I was going to tell him how I felt before I exploded.

"Zack? Can I tell you something?" I twirled my hair around my finger and looked down.

"Sure Jay, What's up? You nervous?" He sat beside me and put his arm around my waist comforting me.

"You could say that, Look Zack" I was cut off by a girl barging in his room; she stood there and looked at us like we were committing a crime.

"Who's that?" she shot daggers my way.

"Eve, this is Jay – you know that girl I told you about? My best friend? Well she's finally been moved up to the big leagues" He looked over to me and removed his hand. "And Jay," I knew the words were about to come out of his mouth but I didn't want to hear them "This is Eve, My girlfriend"

I sat there as the words echoed through my head. '_Girlfriend' _I saw him get up and kiss her softly on the cheek. I managed a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you." I said blankly.

She looked me up and down "Same." She didn't seem like the type of girl to be horrible, I didn't know what her problem with me was but she definitely had one.

"Come on Zack, we have promos to do." Eve pulled at his shirt.

"Sorry Jay, look I promise I'll catch up with you later tonight okay." He smiled goofily like he always does.

It couldn't help but bring a smile to my face. "Okay, but only cause you promised."

He walked over to me and gave me a quick hug. "I missed you, but everything's better now your here." I could see Eve over my shoulder fuming, he laughed and then they left.

I sat in his locker room by myself; "Yeah, I missed you too." I whispered to myself as I picked my bag up off the bench and left.

'Of course he had a girlfriend now; he was good looking, hilarious and a nice guy. I guess I wasted my chance all these years and now I have to watch him be happy with someone else' I thought to myself as I walked through the corridors of the arena. Suddenly I felt someone grab me from behind; It made me jump. I turned around and to my relief it was only Nick Nemeth.

"And where is my hug?" He smirked. I hugged him and laughed, he was the only other superstar I knew around here; Zack brought him home sometimes when they got time off from the show and he had become a great friend.

"How could I forget?" I laughed "I was just coming to look for you actually, where's Vicki?" I looked behind him quickly.

"She's in with Vince discussing my WWE Championship match" He emphasised. "But Zack told me you were flying in today, so It was a good enough excuse to leave her too it." He smirked.

"What? Congrats!" I hugged him again as we laughed

"It's not a big deal, but we only get to see you once in well; ever! So I thought I would come and meet up with you." He took my duffle bag. "Now come on, let me get you a drink and I'll fill you in about what goes on around here." He started walking off. At least someone wanted to be my friend; and not ditch me for their girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on a table outside the arena bar as Nick brought our drinks over. He sat sown across from me and took a sip of his beer.

"What's up with you? And don't say nothing cause' I've seen that look too many times."

I sighed and mixed the drink with my straw. "When did everything change Nick?"

"You mean Zack and Eve right? That's been going for a little while now, you get use to it."

"Yeah, that doesn't look like it's going to happen. I want him to be happy; just not with her." I put my head down on the table with my hands behind my head.

"Well maybe now your here he will see that he was wrong choosing Eve after all; she's no competition to you babe." He laughed, making me smile. Nick was the only person who knew how I felt about Zack and he knew I wouldn't take it well.

I was getting late; Nick needed to get ready for the show.

He stood up and gave me a hug. "Do you need a lift back to the hotel later?"

"Zack said he would; but thanks." I smiled

"Well if you need anything; just give me a call" he smirked and waved goodbye. It was so great to have my friends around again; they didn't care what I looked like or if I had problems they would always listen; it's a lot easier in person then over the phone.

After the show I went to meet Zack in his locker room; I was on my way there when I got a message on my phone.

**10:07pm Zack**

**Hey bro, I'm sorry but Eve was really sick and we had to leave early and I can't give you a lift sorry bro x**

I sighed; "Of course Zack, of course." I didn't bother to reply, I just dialled Nick's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Nick? Please tell me you're still here." I hoped.

"Yeah I was just about to leave; what's wrong?"

"I need a lift, you still offering?"

"Sure, I'm in the carpark now."

"Thanks!" I hung up and ran through the corridors to the carpark where Nick was sitting in his car on his phone.

I opened the car door and threw my bag in the backseat. He looked over to me; I could tell he was going to ask what happened with Zack.

"Just don't ask." I sighed.

Nick put his hand on my shoulder. "He's just being stupid he will come around, I know it."

"Yeah well I can only hope, I know he's a bit thick but how hard is it to see that I like him?" I was so frustrated.

"Just try and get him alone tomorrow and tell him how you feel, he will realise how wrong he's been and he will choose you; like I said there's no competition."

"I hope your right Nick, I do." I looked out the window and we were pulling up to the hotel, Nick took my bag out of the car and walked up to my room with me.

"You going to be okay?" He handed me my bag.

I nodded and put my bag down. "Thanks" I hugged him.

"Anytime kid." He laughed and hugged me back. "Now go get some sleep." He ordered. I went into my room and threw my bag onto the bed. I thought this was going to be the greatest day of my life; but it was the worse, at least it couldn't get any worse. I lay on my bed next to my bag as my phone vibrated.

**10:35pm Zack**

**I'm sorry about tonight; I'll make it up to you. I have something I really need to tell you, I think you will be happy, meet me downstairs for breakfast tomorrow :) sleep well beautiful. x**

I couldn't help but smile, he did realise that he wanted to be with me over her, I knew it wouldn't take him long, he was just being blind. I forwarded the message to Nick.

**10:40pm Nick**

**Good luck kid, I told you he would come around. x**

I couldn't contain my excitement I tried to get to sleep but I couldn't I just decided to lay in bed and think about what I would say to him; I couldn't believe this was happening. It could only go up from here on out.

I woke up the next day after a few hours of sleep that my body forced me to have and got dressed. I checked myself over in the mirror a million times; I wanted to be perfect for him even though he thought I was perfect anyway. I was about to do what I had wanted for years and he finally realised that I was the right girl for him. Everything was falling into place just how I wanted.

I kept it causal, like I wasn't expecting anything from him; I was just wearing my hoodie with a tight tank underneath, skinny jeans and short boots. I threw my hair up into a high ponytail and put a thick wrap around headband on; I looked at myself one last time in the mirror and smiled. Perfect.

I made my way downstairs, I felt like I wanted to run down them but I knew that wouldn't be the safest idea in the world with the nerves I had doing through my body. I got to the level the Restaurant was on and poked my head around the through the doors; I saw him sitting by himself; he looked nervous, but extremely cute as usual. I began walking over to him.


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked over to him I saw him waving to me, I waved back. I was so nervous, so much was running through my mind as I walked over to him, then something weird happened; Eve came over and sat next to him. 'It's a bit weird he would break up with her for me while she's there, but okay.' I thought to myself as I went and sat with them.

"Good morning guys." I smiled.

"Morning" they said simultaneously.

I rubbed my hands together. "So what did you have to tell me Zack?" I waited impatiently.

" Well, uh I really don't know how to tell you this cause your my best friend and I know you want me to be happy just like I want you to be happy so well I guess." He was cut off by Eve.

"Were getting married!" she exclaimed excitedly.

I felt like I was going to punch her, cry and throw up all at once, I managed to hold it in. I was so wrong; of course it would get worse. Nick lied to me.

"Congratulations guys, I'm really uh happy for you both." I made a fake smile; I had to get out of there before I started crying. "I'm sorry but I'm not feeling well, I'll catch up with you later." I stood up and walked as fast as I could out of the restaurant. I could feel my tears spilling over as I left; I ran as fast as I could up the stairs, I ran straight past Nick who turned around and began chasing me up the stairs calling my name; but I didn't want to stop.

I ran into my room and climbed into my bed covering myself with the covers. I heard someone come through the door and sit on my bed.

"What happened?" Nick asked with concern, he tried to pull the covers off me but I held onto them like If I let go I would die.

"You lied to me." I muffled through my tears.

"About what?" he sounded confused.

"You said that Zack would see that the right choice would be me cause' there's no competition and I was a better choice than her." I tried to calm myself down but I couldn't stop crying. "And now he's getting married!" I snapped.

I felt Nick move off the bed and the next thing I knew he was under the covers with me he put his arms around me and hugged me tight. "Jay, I'm sorry; I didn't expect him to move so fast with her." He wiped the tears away that were running down my face.

"What does it even matter anymore, their getting married and he's just going to forget about me."

"I'm sure he won't forget about you, who could." He smirked. I smiled and turned away

"Don't make me smile; I'm not in the mood."

He got out of the bed and stood up. "Well I'm not going to let you be like this all day. I'll be back in a little while." He left the room.

I sat up and wiped my tears on my sleeve, I couldn't believe I finally got out here just in time for Zack to be with someone else. I couldn't help but tear myself apart because of it; it was my fault for not telling him sooner.

I was lying in my bed kicking myself for leaving it too late when Nick barged through the door. He threw a bag on my bed and put a DVD in the TV. He came over and sat next to me on the bed pulling everything out of the bag and spreading it across the bed. There was chocolate, candy, chips and soda. I laughed

"All for me?"

"No, you have to share or else I'll take it all away." He smirked.

I looked up to the TV and laughed, It was my favourite movie; 500 Days of summer.

"How do you know how to make me feel better?"

"What? You don't remember that time you had appendicitis and I got stuck looking after you? Well I didn't forget." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "How could I forget? It was horrible."

"Yeah, you were horrible to me." He joked.

"It was five years ago! I was 16, let it go already; I never asked you to look after me." I pouted and turned away.

"Yeah yeah alright just watch your stupid movie."

I punched him in the arm and snuggled up with all my junk food. As hard as he tried though I couldn't get Zack off my mind.

I felt something pushing me, I opened my eyes and Nick was standing on the side of the bed trying to wake me up. "Come on we have to go to the arena."

I buried my head. "No, I'm not coming." I tried to push him away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me off the bed.

"You have too, or else you will get suspended. I know you don't want to but come on do it for me." He smirked as he helped me off the floor.

"Fine." I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I just wanted to stay at the hotel all night but I guess Nick was right; for once. I got ready and Nick drove us down to the arena. He got out the car and I just sat there.

"Come on don't be like this you're going to cause a scene." He opened the car door for me.

"I'll be however I want. How is this causing a scene?" I looked up at him as he leant into the car and took me out throwing me over his shoulder.

"This is how, now are you going to walk or am I going to have to carry you in there."

"Fine, fine I'll walk." He put me down and I grabbed my bag. We walked into the arena and we were making our way to Nick's locker room when I saw Zack. He was down the other end of the corridor we were walking along. I felt my heart jump into my throat I just wanted to runaway; I couldn't see him right now. Nick put his arm around my shoulder and guided me through a different corridor.

"Come on, we'll take the long way around; just for you." He rolled his eyes jokingly.


	4. Chapter 4

The night dragged on, I just wanted to be back in bed so I could mope around again. I bummed around Nick's locker room while he did promos; he took forever. There was a knock on the door, I walked over and opened it, Zack was standing before me and I felt like I was going to be sick. He walked in and hugged me.

"You feeling better?" he let go and smiled.

"Barely, I think I have a stomach bug but it's nothing." I lied; I did feel sick, but not because I was.

"Are you sure that's all? I mean well is anything going on between you and nick cause' you can tell me bro that would be sick." He laughed.

"No, no, no, of course nothing's going on between me and Nick. He's just the only other person I know apart from you and you're busy with eve so he's looking after me." I sat down and sighed.

"So this is about me and Eve then?" he sat down and put his arm around my shoulder. "Nothing's going to change between us Jay. You're still my best friend; and she will warm up to you eventually."

"But I don't want to get used to this, I don't want things to change." The filter between my brain and my mouth became nonexistent. "Because I love you Zack." It echoed over and over in my mind. What the hell had I just done?

He looked and me and smiled. "I love you too Jay; you're like my little sister and I'm always gonna love you no matter how annoying you are." He messed my hair up and started to leave. "I'll come check on you later okay?" he opened the door and left.

In a way I was relieved that I didn't make a complete ass of myself but my heart was defiantly broken after hearing that. I'm just a little sister to him; I always will be and always have been. I lay down on the bench with my knees in the air, staring at the ceiling blankly thinking about Zack. His words echoed through my mind, I just wanted them to go away and when the door swung open my thoughts were snapped out. I slowly turned my head and Nick walked through the door, I turned my head back to the ceiling.

"What's your problem?" Dolph tossed his bag onto the bench opposite me.

"I told Zack I loved him." I said blankly not taking my eyes off the ceiling.

"WHAT?" Dolph yelled as he came over to me "What did you do that for? What did he say?"

"He told me he loved me like a sister. I'm pretty sure I died a little inside."

"Oh that's harsh." Nick shook his head. "You know how much of an idiot he can be, just don't worry."

I sat up and sighed. "But I am worried, he's the love of my life and I need him to love me back." I looked over to Nick. "You have to help me, please!" I begged.

He crossed his arms and sighed. "If it means that much to you, I'll see what I can do alright?"

I smiled and threw my arms around him. "Thanks Nicky!"

"Hey, hey, you want me to help cut down the Nicky, alright?" he laughed. "I have to speak to someone; can you wait a few minutes?"

"Well I've waited all night, so what's a few minutes going to hurt?" I sighed jokingly.

"Get use to it kid, you may be in the big leagues now but you have to prove yourself first, but you will get your chance." He smirked as he left the room.

A few minutes turned into a half hour, and then Nick finally decided to return.

He came in with the biggest grin on his face. "Well it looks like my plan will work."

"And just exactly what would that be Nick?"

"I just had a conversation with Johnny Ace, he agreed to let Vicki off me for a while and you will be my manager. So were going to go with jealousy." He smirked and winked at me.

"How is that going to make him jealous? You think he's going to be jealous of me managing you?" I laughed

"No, he's going to be jealous cause' you're going to be my romantic interest as well."

"Are you kidding me Nick? I can't pretend to be in love with you, I would mess it up so bad. I mean I don't even know how to act like I'm in love." I complained.

"Look you don't have to do anything." He walked over to me and placed his hands on my waist and pulled me close. "Just let me do all the work and you will be fine. He will be all over you in no time." He smiled.

I smiled back at him, maybe his plan would work; I was counting on it to work. Cause' if it didn't I would be screwed.

We walked through the arena to make our way to the carpark. As we turned down one corridor there was Zack, talking to Cena. Nick moved his hand and took hold of mine, it felt strange but I hoped it would work.

We made our way over to them and with his free hand Nick placed it on Zacks shoulder. "Catcha later bro, we're heading back to the hotel."

Zack smiled and looked down to see us holding hands; his smile became smaller and looked back up at Nick. "You take care of her."

"Don't worry dude, I'll take good care of her." He winked and laughed.

Zack looked frustrated; Eve walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "You okay babe?"

He smiled; "Yeah all good, just looks like we have some competition for cutest couple." She took all his bad thoughts away, which made me feel hopeless.

"Yeah well you guys may be cute but we are defiantly the hottest." Nick turned to me and before I could say anything his lips brushed up against mine parting them into a deep kiss. He backed off and smirked. "Later man." He smiled and winked at Zack, as we walked past them I caught a glimpse of Zacks face, he was mad. It made me smile, it was working.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day we were to fly out to Vegas, I was sat next to Nick, and opposite to us were Zack and Eve, looking like the cutest couple on earth, I kept the corner of my eye on them the whole time, it made me sick looking at those two I should be in Eve's position, I would make a much better girlfriend then her. I looked away as they began kissing.

I nudged Nick and he took his eyes off the screen of his laptop. "Whats up?"

"Why do they have to be so cute Nick?" I whispered. "He doesn't care about me."

He looked over too them, then back at me and smiled. "Trust me babe, you don't have anything to worry about. Look if you want to make him jealous meet me in the bathroom in 2 minutes okay?" He winked and stood up walking down to the end of the plane.

Was he crazy? I didn't want Zack thinking I was some sort of easy whore. I looked over to Zack and Eve and I closely listened in on their conversation.

"Babe, I love you so much. Maybe we should just get married in Vegas then we can be a real married couple." Eve smiled and kissed him.

I felt my blood boil, I couldn't let them get married that soon, I hadn't even had the chance to show Zack I was right for him. I stood up as Zack looked over too me. I walked down the aisle and knocked on the bathroom door. "It's me Nick" I whispered as he unlocked the door, I looked over to see Zack poking his head over the back of his seat concerned at me. I smiled and went into the tiny bathroom and stood next to Nick who was leaning up against the sink.

I smiled. "He looked so pissed, I'm surprised he didn't jump out of his seat and make sure I didn't come in here."

"See, I told you it would work, and you didn't think it would." He smirked at me proudly.

"Yeah, I guess you were right this time, but how did you know it would work?"

"Zack and I have been bro's for a long time now, he knows my tendances with women and he's not going to want that for his best friend, therefore he will realise he really does love you and take you away from me." He pretended to dust off his hands like his work was done, I laughed.

"You're too clever Mr Nick"

"What can I say I have my ways, especially with the ladies." He joked "I'm surprised you didn't fall for me after that kiss."

"Well, can I tell you a secret Nick?" I twiddled my fingers.

"Sure, you know I wouldn't tell a soul."

"Well, it was kind of maybe uh." I muttered.

"Come on girl, out with it." He rushed me.

"My first kiss" I sighed "don't judge me okay." I whispered as I put my face in my hands.

"You're kidding right?" He took my hands away from my face and turned me towards the mirror. "Have you seen yourself? I'm surprised you don't have guys at your feet." He laughed.

"Nick stop you're embarrassing me" I laughed and tried to push him off me. There was a knock on the door. "Are you alright in there sir?" It was one of the flight attendants. Nick and I tried to contain our laughter.

"Yeah all good." He laughed. Nick turned me around and messed my hair up a bit. "Gotta make it look realistic" He winked at me "Just remember, you know what really happened in here"

I smiled as Nick was about to open the door. I grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Yeah well I look convincing but you don't." I messed up his hair a bit and kissed his neck leaving a lipstick mark. "There we go, much better." I winked and laughed.

We exited the bathroom to many confused and disgusted stares from the other passengers, Nick lead me down the aisle by my hand and took me back to our seats.

I sat down and glanced casually over to Zack who had his arms crossed, he looked like he was going to kill someone; Eve was trying to talk to him but he wasn't hearing a word of it, he was too busy focusing on Nick and I. I tried to contain my smile as much as possible as I looked over to Nick who was smiling proudly at what he had pretended to achieve.

I wrapped my arm around Nicks and leant up against him.

"Looks like it worked." I whispered with the biggest smile on my face.

He looked over at me and smiled. "Of course it did."

The whole flight Zack was watching me, which made Eve extremely mad, she kept on trying to talk to him but he just ignored her. It was great; I was wining for once.

Finally we landed in Vegas; we were all taken back to the hotel to rest up for the afternoon. There wasn't a show until tomorrow so everyone was relaxing and training. I got up to my room and threw myself onto the huge bed.

"So much comfier then a plane." I said to myself stretching out over the bed. I just closed my eyes to sleep for a while when my phone vibrated, I groaned and opened the message.

**4:36pm Nick**

**Zack wants' us to go have drinks with him tonight, you up for it? He was so angry about today. I'll forward you what he sent me.**

**4:37pm Nick**

**FWD: Hey bro, that was not cool today. You have to look after Jay, or else I'll have to hurt you. I don't mean to be like this man but I have a soft spot for her okay? She means so much to me and if you don't treat her right we can't be friends. I want to catch up with you both so do you want to come out and have drinks with me? **

I sat on my bed giggling and blushing. 'I was his soft spot?' I thought to myself. I stopped enjoying the moment long enough to reply.

**4:40pm Jay**

**Sounds great! I can't believe he said all that :) maybe he really does like me! I'll see you tonight then x**

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, tonight couldn't come quick enough.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat at the bar waiting for the guys to show up, they were taking ages. I wasn't ever a patient person and I hate being made to wait, they both knew that though so what else would I expect apart from them to make me wait, the assholes. I took out my phone and messaged Nick.

**8:48 Jay**

**Mind explaining to me where you guys are? I've been waiting for ages for you. Hurry up! Haha x**

I took a sip from my martini, it wasn't like Nick not to reply quickly to me but he was actually taking quite a while, I looked at my phone and it was 9:00pm. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder; I turned around to Nick who looked worried.

"What's up? And where's Zack? You guys are so late." I laughed.

"Well, Zack couldn't make it he decided there were more important things then seeing his best friends." He sat next to me as I took another sip of my drink. "He decided that he was going to have a shotgun wedding with Eve, here in Vegas."

I almost choked on my drink.

"Are you kidding me? He decided to go through with it?" I sighed.

"Well he told me that Eve said he had to do it now or she would break up with him." Nick put his hand on my knee. "Don't take it the wrong way Jay, because you're a beautiful girl; but Zack was so hung up on Eve and you know that, he likes her a lot."

"But does he love her?" I looked at Nick.

"I think he believes he does, and it's blinded him. As hard as you could try I don't think he would have ever doubted being with Eve, you mean the world to him but he thinks' he loves her." Nick sighed. "Sorry kid."

"Always too late, I should have told him sooner; but who am I kidding? I'm always going to be a kid to him. Just a little sister." I was disappointed but I guess all I could do from here on out was be the best friend I could be too him, he was happy so I should be too.

"Look it's not the end of the world, there's always going to be guys out there for you; Zack will always be in your life." Nick smiled.

I stood up, put my jacket on and started to leave, Nick followed closely. "I understand that, but do you even know what it's like to be in love? I mean its debilitating watching someone you love be caught up on someone else." We walked out into the light snow and began to walk back to the hotel.

"Of course I know what it's like, you don't think I've lived my life?" He laughed.

"Well that's true, at least you know what love's like, but have you ever had someone try and take it away from you? I asked as I brushed the snow off my sleeves.

"I'll be honest with you kid, the girl I'm in love with now is hung up on some other guy, and she won't realise that I'm here for her." He looked down at the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nick, I hope she realises soon." I smiled at him; he stood in front of me and grabbed my shoulders.

"You don't understand Jay." He growled.

"I do, haven't you noticed what has happened between Zack and I lately? I know what it feels like to be in love with someone who thinks nothing more than a friend of you."

He looked me dead in the eye.

"Do you realise?"

"Realise what Nick."

"Then she won't ever realise that I'm always here for her and I'll help her no matter how much it hurts me." He let go and started to walk away from me.

"Nick wait what are you talking about, you're being too vague!" I chased after him and grabbed his arm; he turned me around and pulled me into his arms, staring down at me.

"You. I'm in love with you and you can't see it."

I stood there speechless; I couldn't make words come out of my mouth, I just stood there looking at him, me? He was in love with me? I couldn't process it through my mind.

"Jay, I would do anything for you and I always will. I'm not going to make the same mistake you did, I almost did but I'm not, I need you to know I love you. I have done for a long time." I felt him hold me tighter.

I don't know why but I felt guilty, I felt like I owed him so much, he helped me so much even though it was killing him. He was always there for me and I just pushed him away, I wished that Zack knew that's how I felt this whole time, but I wouldn't want him to feel guilty for me giving my heart up too him.

I smiled softly; I owed it to him to give him a proper chance at this.

I saw him smile; he leant down and sweetly kissed my lips. "Thank you." He whispered to me.

I would never love him like I loved Zack, It was a lie. But he deserved happiness.

**Note: Sorry for this short and possibly disappointing chapter :( hopefully I will do another chapter tomorrow if I get the chance; it's not over yet though ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

Life turned to a real shame after that, Zack and I hardly talked anymore which was hard but I knew it wasn't his fault; his wife kept him on such a short leash he couldn't get away long enough to talk to me. Nick was a really good guy to me, he treated me right and he loved me unconditionally; unfortunately as much as I tried I couldn't love him anymore then I always had. Months had passed and I had trained so hard, I wanted to prove to everyone I wasn't weak, Nick helped me a lot and eventually I got a shot against Beth for the Divas Championship; and I won. It was the best day of my life, I'll always remember it.

I was so excited to be going home to New York, just in time for my birthday. Unfortunately Nick had the flu and was really sick; he couldn't get out of bed which put a damper on my birthday but he didn't want me to sit at home all day because of him; he was so sweet like that. I tried calling all my friends to hang out with me but none of them would pick up, it shows you who your friends are; not one person had called me or even messaged me to wish me a happy birthday until.

**6:35pm Zack.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! You should come down to my place, ill cook you dinner. :) **

It took me aback a little bit, considering he hadn't talked to me for over 3 months, I suppose he was my best friend; but how in the hell did he get away from Eve long enough to even message me?

**6:37pm Jay**

**Thanks, but what about Eve? I don't think she would want me to come over. **

**6:38pm Zack**

**She's spending the week with her family in Colorado. Come on, this might be the only chance we get to hang out bro!**

**6:38pm Jay**

**Okay I'll be over soon :) it better taste good! Haha x**

I was so excited I couldn't wait to catch up with Zack; I quickly threw on some skinny jeans and a white tank with a cute jacket. Zack only lived down the street from me, this use to be my family home but it was left to me in my parents will. My mother died when I was young, about 4 I don't really remember her that well but my dad brought me up, he gave me the passion I have now. He only passed away last year from a heart attack. Everything was left to me.

I walked down the sidewalk in the cold winter breeze it felt like the longest walk but it was only a few houses down. I got to his front door and banged on it.

"Let me in Zack it's freezing out here!" I laughed.

I waited but there was no answer. I looked under the door mat and found the key Zack always leaves in case he forgets his, which is usually. I unlocked the door and walked into the suspiciously dark house.

All of a sudden the lights came on and a bunch of people jumped out from behind things and yelled 'happy birthday!' I was shocked but it made me smile that Zack would have done all this for me. He walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Happy birthday, I'm sorry but I didn't cook you dinner." He laughed.

"Are you serious? This is way better, thanks bro; you didn't have to do this for me though."

"I felt like I should though, your my best friend and I haven't had the chance to be your friend lately; this is how I'm repaying you for that." He smiled.

"Thanks Zack." I laughed and hugged him again.

The night was great, everyone was having a great time, dancing and drinking; it was the best birthday I had in a long time. It was great to spend it with my friends again.

It was beginning to get into the early hours of the morning and everyone began to go home or just pass out where ever they pleased; I don't blame them when you get drunk you don't wanna be disturbed.

I went out into Zack's backyard and sat on the garden lounge, I needed some fresh air after the long night, and I forgot how cold it was outside after being in a stuffy room filled with people. I stood up to go back inside and grab my jacket but I saw Zack walking towards me with it already. He handed it to me and we both sat down.

"Did you have a good night?" He smiled so cutely.

"It was amazing; more then I could have ever asked for Zack." I leant over and hugged him. "The best part was being able to see you again though." I laughed.

"Yeah no kidding, you know I'm sorry about that though don't you?" He sighed.

"I do, just forget about it okay? I know it's hard." I smiled at him; I didn't think it was okay but I didn't want him to feel bad.

He smiled and pulled a present from underneath his jacket and handed it to me.

"Here, happy birthday." He laughed.

I smiled and began to unwrap it. It was a photo frame; inside the frame was a picture of Zack and I when we were younger, 10 & 15. It was a picture of us standing in the ring at my dad's gym; we always use to pretend to wrestle there. I turned it over and on the back was written;

**Jay,  
>We never gave up; now look where we are.<br>Best friends forever.  
>Love Zack.<strong>

I was about to cry. "Zack! That's so sweet, look how cute we are." I laughed wiping the few tears off my face.

"Quick come with me." He took my hand and hurried me back into the house, we went up the stairs and he took me into his room. Zack let go of my hand and walked over to his book shelf and took down the same picture he had just gave to me.

"Now you can't forget that I'm the one who trained you to be this good!" he laughed. I took the picture off him and picked a marker up off his desk. I began to write on it.

**Zack,  
>You may have always beaten me up,<br>but your still a loser, good thing I love you.  
>Love Jay.<strong>

I handed it back to him and he laughed.

"Yeah, I'm so lucky."

I went over and jumped on his bed stretching myself over the whole king, he sat on the bed next to me.

"So what's going on then, you know with you and Eve?" I looked up at him.

"I told her that I was going to do this for you and she went crazy, she told me she didn't want anything to do with it and left; haven't heard from her since." He sighed.

"I'm sorry." I sat up and hugged him. "I don't mean to get in between you guys."

"It's not your fault. Besides she's been really distant lately anyway, I haven't seen much of her at shows and she's always too busy to spend time with me, is it meant to be like this Jay?"

"Of course not! You deserve way better then that!" I growled. "You're a nice guy Zack; don't let her make you think otherwise okay?"

He nodded. She had changed him to be just how she wanted him and now she doesn't want anything to do with him, I wanted to punch her, she was lucky that she was in Colorado and not here.

"Does Nick treat you right?" Zack snapped out of his sadness.

"Of course he does, you don't think he would have after all these years?" I laughed.

"Your right but he can be a bit loose with girls; just be careful." He warned me.

"Okay but I'm not stupid."

"I know that! But you just mean a lot to me and I don't want to see you get hurt." He put his hand on mine.

"You mean a lot to me too but all I can do I sit here and watch you get hurt by someone who doesn't want to be with you." I snapped at him. "I wanted to treat you right, but you just thought I was a kid and now you're stuck being married to someone who never loved you like I did." He went to speak but I cut him off. "That's right Zack; I'm in love with you. I always have and you took it the wrong way." I stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait!" he jumped across his bed and grabbed my arm pulling me back towards him.

"I'm tired of waiting Zack." I sighed. I began to speak again but he cut me off by pressing his lips against mine. I felt my whole body tingle, I had waited years for him to kiss me and now it had finally come true. I kissed him back as he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. I never wanted it to end. He gently pushed me up against the wall as our kiss became more passionate. He placed one of his hands on my cheek; I felt something cold press up against it. It was his wedding ring. It snapped me back to reality, this was wrong; he was married and I had a boyfriend. I pulled away and struggled my legs until he let go.

"I'm sorry Zack but you're married, I can't do this too Nick. I'm sorry." I pushed past him, I felt him try and grab my hand but he wasn't quick enough. I slammed the door behind me and ran out the door. What had I done?


	8. Chapter 8

I avoided Zack as much as I could after that, I wouldn't answer his calls or texts, whenever I saw him around the arena I purposely turned the other way, what we did was wrong and I didn't want it to happen again. I wanted to tell Nick what had happened but I couldn't, I didn't want to hurt him after all he had done for me, he was the reason I was woman's champion; and I wasn't about to break his heart.

I walked around the arena trying to clear my mind, I was defending my championship against Beth in the next match, I could feel myself shaking with nerves; sure I had beaten her once but could I do it again? I took out my phone; Zack was trying to call me again. I felt like a terrible friend not talking to him but he was married and I didn't want to be the reason it ended. I rejected it and continued walking, the championship was off my mind and once again Zack was on it. I shook my head as I heard voices from around the corner; it was Eve.

"Come on baby, let me give you a good luck kiss." She sweetly suggested.

'She must be with Zack' I thought to myself, so I turned and began to walk the other way.

"But what if someone sees us?" I overheard someone reply; that someone wasn't Zack. I stuck my head around the corner; standing in front of me were Eve and John Cena.

"It's just us, I promise." She smiled and kissed him.

I clenched my fist and grit my teeth; I was going to kill her. I ran out from behind the wall and tackled her to the ground; I couldn't control the rage that was flowing through my body. I slapped her and punched her; I even managed to rip some of her precious hair out I couldn't hear anything around me except her begging me to stop, and I wasn't about to. John tried to pry me off of her; I turned around and punched him square in the face knocking him back.

Finally I felt someone pull me off, they grabbed my arms and someone else held my legs down. I watched John help her up, she was fairly messed up.

"I'm not done with you bitch." I growled at her.

"Oh yes you are, my office now!" Mr. Laurinaitis demanded.

She laughed and began to walk away; if I could have gotten away I would have killed her.

I sat down in front of his desk.

"What, what do you have to say." I sighed.

"Quite obviously you're an unstable girl Jay; you can't be going around beating people up because you want to."

"It's not that it's just" I was cut off by Zack bursting into the room.

"Are you serious Jay? That's not called for how could you!"

I stood up "Zack you have to understand I wouldn't have done it, but she was kissing Cena! You have to believe me!"

He looked at me, I wasn't sure if he believed me or not; I don't think he wanted to believe it but he knew I would never lie to him.

"Ahem!" Mr. Laurinaitis purposely cleared his throat. "It doesn't matter what the reason is, you have been put on suspension and will have to attend anger management classes before you can be re assessed to return to Raw." He clasped his hands together. "This behavior will not be tolerated by a **champion**."

"You can't! Do you know how hard I worked to get this championship?" I begged him not to take it away from me."

He sat there and smiled. "There's nothing I can do Jay, I'm sincerely sorry."

I felt like I wanted to cry and hit him both at the same time. I picked my title up and tossed it on his desk. "Just don't bother reinstating me." I turned around and pushed past Zack and out of the office. As I was walking down the halls I heard Zack chasing after me

He grabbed my shoulder and forced me to turn around "you can't leave, I need you here." He begged me not to go.

"It's just not fair Zack! I shouldn't have to go through this, she deserved it and you have to believe me." I started to cry.

"Stop it" he wiped the tears away from my face. "I believe you okay, I always will over anyone else. But you have to promise me you'll come back."

"I can't promise that, I'll try but I won't make any promises. It's hard enough everyday to pretend to be in love with someone who's like a brother to you, and then having to see you everyday being happy with someone else; not to mention that jackass of a GM we have, I just don't know if I can do it every day."

He sighed and looked down to me; softly he kissed me and smiled. "Please try, that's all I ask."

"Okay, I'll try." I whispered. He hugged me tightly and held on like he didn't want to let me go, he was worried I wouldn't come back to him, so was I.

I slowly let go and he let go of me. I smiled softly and turned walking away from him; I could feel his tears on my shoulder. I never wanted to go back to this life, the life I waited so long to be a part of, to be with my best friends; was better off a dream than a reality.


	9. Chapter 9

I stayed at home for months not talking to either Zack or Nick. I have no idea what I had done to their relationship but if Zack told him what really happened it wouldn't be good. Mr. Laurinaitis constantly tried to contact me to come back to the company but I wasn't sure if that's what I wanted, I didn't want my best friends fighting over me, I just want us to all be friends again and if that means I have to stay at home and they come and visit me when they come home then I guess that's what I'll do.

It was really boring not having something to do, I missed traveling and not only did I miss the boys but I missed my best girl friend Natalya. She always knew what to say when I was having a bad day, she knew everything about Zack and I; she was the only Diva I really ever got along with.

One night she called me; she would always tell me where they've been and how everyone is, tonight was different. She told me all those things but then she asked me something.

"Jay?" Natalya asked.

"What's up?"

"When are you coming back, you know you're always welcome back here."

"I would Natty but it's just too complicated. You know how it is." I sighed.

"I know, but can't you just do it for me? These other divas aren't any competition against you." Natalya laughed.

"I appreciate that, and I do; I mean I really want to come back, it's just the boys, I just want to be friends with them both but I screwed that up!"

"Do you still love Zack?"

I went quite, of course I did; I always had and I always will it wasn't something I was going to outgrow. I looked over to the photo of us sitting on my desk and I smiled.

"Hello? Jay?" Natalya said impatiently.

"Uh, sorry natty. Yeah of course, but I don't want to rush into anything especially because I don't know what's going on with Nick, he's my friend and I don't want to hurt him."

"Hmm, I see." Natty pondered. "Well I'm booking your flights now; you better turn up to the airport, look we will keep you on the down low until my plan is in action, ill text you the details, love you bye!" Natalya hung up the phone before I got the chance to say no.

I didn't really have a choice, but in a way I didn't really want one, I needed some sort of direction to head in, and I guess Nat just pushed me in the right one, hopefully.

I packed all my things and caught the flight Nat had booked for me, I had never been so nervous before, I thought coming into the WWE the first time was difficult but this proved much worse. I was beginning to regret getting on this plane to go along with Natalya's stupid plan.

Once the plane landed I caught a taxi to the hotel everyone was staying at. I put my jacket on and placed my hood over my head, just in case. Natalya text me her room number, and I made my way up, I was lucky enough not to bump into one of the boys, I don't know what I would have said. I knocked on her door and it swung open, she basically jumped on me when she saw it was me. She pulled me into the room and couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"Wow you don't seem excited at all to see me." I laughed.

"Are you kidding, its soo boring around here without you." Natalya pouted.

"Well I'm here!" I smiled. "What's this plan you have so wonderfully come up with." I curiously asked.

"I'll show you, come with me and we shall get to work!" I dropped my suitcase as Natalya dragged me over and sat me down. "Let's begin!" she laughed.

She played around with my hair for ages, I got concerned when she started cutting my hair and taking all my color out. I trusted her and I hoped she wasn't going to screw it up. She began putting make-up on me, I could see the smile on her face, it was huge, she was up to something; as usual.

When she was done she giggled and handed me a mirror. I looked into it and I was shocked.

"Nat?" I questioned.

"I'm good aren't I?" She smiled proudly too me.

"Why do I look exactly like you?"

She sat across from me. "The boys won't know it's you, I'm good enough friends with them both for you to have civilized conversations with them without them being all over you."

"Sounds crazy too me. I'll say was true we do look similar but you think the boys will really fall for this?" I asked as I looked over my arms noticing my tattoos had been covered over by make-up.

"Jay, they are boys. They don't notice the small things." She laughed.

"Your right, I mean we can only see right?" I smiled to her. Could this really work? "We can't do this forever though."

"I know that, but it gives you enough time to get close to Zack to find out what he really wants, then you can come back and tada! I'll be a bridesmaid at your wedding before you know it."

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves." I laughed. "I hope they don't notice though Nat I mean I've known them both for ages."

Just as I said that Tyson Kidd Natalya's long time boyfriend walked through her hotel room door. I had never seen him so shocked before in his life.

"Natalya?" he looked over to me "Natalya? What's going on?"

Natalya and I looked at each other and laughed. "Yeah, it's going to work."


End file.
